With respect to a surface receiving illumination, the intensity of visible light on that surface may generally depend on the level of reflectivity versus absorption of elements situated in the pathway between the light source and the surface and the original concentration of the light being emitted at the light source. In general, however, the intensity and concentration of light from a light source appears greatest at the source point when there is a direct path between the light source and the receiving surface.
While a stronger illumination is sometimes desirable, there are many instances in which a diffused light is preferred. This is particularly true where a more evenly distributed lighting situation is desired. Regardless, even if a diffusive substrate is positioned between the light source and the receiving surface, a bright spot may still be evident in the diffusive substrate and the receiving surface, indicating the source location, where there is a direct path from the light source to the diffusive substrate.
Moreover, in a situation where there is not a direct path between the light source and the receiving surface and/or where the light source emits light in multiple directions, it may be desirable to direct the light so as to avoid losses generally. Upon formation, light emitting diodes (“LED” hereinafter) generally emit light in multiple directions. In an attempt to minimize light losses, multiple modifications to LEDs have been devised, and are sometimes known as “right-angle,” “side-firing,” or “side-looker” LEDs. These are LEDs that have been modified to include additional structural features that assist in directing the emitted light in a focused direction, usually at a right angle to mounting position or to emit in a direction parallel to the surface on which the LED is mounted.
Due to the additional structural elements, right-angle LEDs are more bulky than a regular packaged LED, which is already more bulky than an unpackaged LED. Therefore, the surrounding structure in which a right-angle LED is mounted must be large enough to accommodate the larger size. An increase in size, however, generally also indicates an increase in the cost of materials and potentially other manufacturing costs as well.